One Last Touch
by Oscar-The-Grouch-96
Summary: "As she drifted to sleep, she thought about all the things she would willingly give up, just for One last touch." ONE-SHOT


Denny sat on the couch at the Braxton's house, flipping through the channels, unable to find anything worth watching. She glanced at her phone; Casey couldn't be home for a while. It had already been a couple days since they saw each other.  
She stood up, walking to the kitchen to grab something to drink. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet before making her way to the fridge to grab the pitcher of Lemonade Josh and Evie had made that morning. She walked back to the sink, pouring herself a glass of Lemonade. She took a sip of it, hearing the front door open, but she didn't turn around. She set the glass on the counter when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.  
"Hi," She laughed quietly.  
"Hey," Casey smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"What are you doing home already? You don't get off for another Hour and a half."  
"Keeping track of my schedule now, are you?" He laughed a little.  
"No, I just know when you usually get off work."  
He smiled, turning her around to face him, "The gym wasn't busy, so I asked Spencer to keep an Eye on the place because I have something more Important to do."  
"Oh? And whats that?"  
"I kind of have a date."  
"Really? Who would that be with?"  
"Oh, just this girl, about this tall," He smiled, patting the top of her head, "She's got blonde-ish hair, Beautiful eyes, and a Smile to kill for."  
"Oh, she sounds nice."  
"Yeah, she's pretty amazing. Hey, Maybe you know her?"  
"Hmm, I don't know," She laughed, "You might have to tell me more about this Amazing girl."  
"Oh really?" He chuckled, pulling her close to him, kissing her softly.  
Denny pulled away, with a slight smirk on her face, "You know, she's starting to sound vaguely familiar."  
"Is she?" Casey smiled, kissing her once more before backing away, "Seriously though, you…me, Date, tonight."  
She smiled for a moment, but the smile soon fell, "I miss you." She sighed.  
"How can you miss me? I haven't gone anywhere." He smiled.  
She smiled sadly, grabbing his hand, "I love you, Casey."  
"I love you, too." He smiled once more, before everything went dark and she woke up in Casey's old bedroom.

After a moment, the door opened and Kyle walked in. "Denny? Are you alright?"  
She cleared her throat, wiping her eyes as she sat up, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  
"I heard crying earlier," He replied quietly, noticing she was wearing one of Casey's oversized hoodies, "Did you dream about him again?"  
She looked down at the sheets, unable to meet Kyles gaze, she slowly nodded, "Have you not?"  
"No, I haven't, I wish I could..at least to say goodbye..or something.." He shook his head, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
She didnt say anything for a moment, she just starred at the wall. Kyle assumed that was a no, and was about to walk out, when she finally spoke up.  
"I just wish I could see him again…Tell him I love him one last time." She said quietly, fighting the urge to cry.  
"Denny, Casey loved you, but he wouldn't want you crying about him, he would want you to move on with your life."  
"What if I don't want to move on, Kyle?"  
"You're going to have to eventually." He sighed when she looked away, he walked out of the room and back into his room.  
Denny laid her head down on the pillow, immediately smelling Casey, almost feeling like he was there again. As she drifted to sleep, she thought about all the things she would willingly give up, just for One last touch.

**A/N  
Hey Guys!  
I really hope you enjoyed that, even though it was kind of sad, and most of you probably want to:  
1.) Cry  
or  
2.) Punch me in the face.  
Either way, I really enjoyed writing it, and (Not going to lie), I got a little bit teary while I was trying this out.**

**So, if you liked it, leave a review, if you didn't…leave a review anyway and let me know what you didn't like.  
ALSO, I'm taking requests for One-shots, and if you have a couple, or an Idea for what you want to happen in one, leave in a review, or PM me and let me know what you want to see.  
Don't forget to Add me to your favourite Authors so you wont miss a New Fanfic, or Update!**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Oscar**


End file.
